Captured
by IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfEggs
Summary: The team get captured by the now apparently teamed-up villains, the league is away on an off world mission! How will they escape? What will happen to them? What secrets will they find out about each other? Pairings: Mainly Spitfire and Chalant but some Supermartian rated T for the torture
1. Prologue

It all started with a mission. The league wss off world for a while, they had asked their partners to temporarily take over. It was a bit odd when some of the bigger villains were all attacking at around the same time, but they didnt look into that. They had split into groups.

 _Robin and_ _Conner_ They were fighting Bane. Bane threw a fist and Conner quickly caught it, the same happened to his other hand as they were now pushing each other back and forth. Robin jumped up to cut off Banes tubes but the villain caught him and he hit the floor.

The Boy Wonder looked at Superboy, who was wincing in pain on the floor as Bane was now holding kryptonite in front of him. He threw it next to Conner before kicking him in the face, making the teen unconscious.

Robin quickly stood up, running toward Bane and sliding under his legs as the man tried to lunch him. He quickly turned around to find Robing gone, until he felt.a weight on his shoulders, before Robin would react Bane grabbed him by the legs and threw him at a wall of a nearby building.

He groaned and tried to stay conciousness, but he failed.

 _Kaldur and Wally_ They were fighting the Joker, Robin said that he should, multiple times but Kaldur refused, saying that their past might affect the fight.

But now he noticed that it was a grave mistake.

As Wally lied there, groaning and holding his head and Joker kicking him over and over until the speedster laid there, bloody and bruised, and Kaldur tried to stand up himself, but Bane held him down, the Atlantian noticed Bane making hand signals to his men, ordering them to put something in the truck.

It was Superboy and Robin!

Kaldur looked around for any sign of water, so he could make a sword and fight back, but there was nothing, as he struggled against Banes hold before the large man let out a laugh and injected something into his skin. He let out a groan before all he could see was darkness.

 _Zatanna and Artemis_ Zatanna was casting spells right and left, as their original enemy, Killer Croc, was now beaten, but then Joker and Bane showed up. "Pots gnihgual" the magician finally said, causing the Joker to stop his inasnley annoying laughter. His face straightened and he glared at her.

"No you didnt."

Artemis was firing arrows at Bane at light speed, but he didnt stop. Until foam covered him, and he couldnt move. Zatanna casted another spell, puting Joker in a straight jacket. "Oh, not like I haven't been in one of these before."

"There's something up, Bane was Robs and Superboys fight, and Joker was Kids and Aqualad." Artemis said, eyeing the two villains. "Go check the truck." the blonde nodded and they both walked toward it.

Zatanna let out a gasp and the archer quickly turned around, Bane had her. "I got this Artemis! Go get the rest of them!!" The blonde was hesitant but ran toward the truck. She opened the back and quickly tried to get them out one by one.

"I don't think so, baby girl."

 **Thats probably the least Ive ever written for a story, but thats all I had in mind. Now if there.are any mistakes, paragraph-position wise or spelling errors I apologize I wrote this all on my phone.**

 **Its so short because I just wanted to see if you guys liked it or not, if you have any torturing ideas, though I have a lot (Angssssttttt) they'd be appreciated!!!**

 **Please review! They keep me motivated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis' eyes burst open as all the memories flooded through her mind. Her head shot up instantly and she looked around, looking for her teammates. They were there, all sitting or lying on the floor in a large cell, there ankles and wrists chained, their chains just reaching a foot of two away from the door. Wally, Conner, Zatanna, M'gann, and Kaldur all had inhibitor collars on. While she and Robin were both stripped clean of their weapons. Including their belts.

She didn't notice until she looked at Robin and Wally, they still had their masks on, which confused her, why wouldn't they try to find out their enemies identities. She does remember something Robin told her, out of all the times he's been captured, not one of them had taken off his mask, Gotham villains, and other villains, never did. He speculated that it was because they want to keep it to themselves, not to target their families so we won't do the same to them, but it probably wasn't true.

She didn't know that Robin was awake until he spoke her name. Though she couldnt see his eyes she saw the look of guilt on his face. He was probably going through all the things he thinks he could have done. The blonde sighed and leaned back. Looked around them and studying her teammates injuries.

She cringed the farther down she went. They were all bloody and bruised horribly. Wally had a black eye and down from his mouth, confusion crossed her face as she noticed M'gann, who was supposed to stay at the cave. She just wasn't focusing after their mission in Bialaya.

Zatanna had bruises all across her neck, Artemis had remembered it eas from the last time she'd seen her, Bane picked her up from the neck, and she stated that she could handle it. And Artemis trusted her, she shouldn't have, maybe if she helped her best friend instead, then they could be at the cave and helping their team.

M'ganns eyes opened and she looked frightened, noticing Artemis' glares she let out a sigh. "I went out to help after I saw that you guys were all in trouble, I didn't have a comm on me and you were to far for the mind-link I couldn't warn you." the archer ran a hand down her face and her head hit the wall behind her."Its fine Miss M, we all would've done the same thing." Robin said with a calm voice, trying to comfort the Martian.

The cell door began to open, and Artemis instantly glares at the man who comes in, while he gave her a smile. It was Icicle Jr, or Cameron, her ex-boyfriend. He walked up to her, and her mind was racing. How did he know who her true identity was? He moved his arm up to his chest, before swinging it down and an ice spike came from his wrist. He use the tip of it, putting it under her chin and slowly raising her head up so their eyes met.

He had a sicking smile across his face as he crouched down in-front of her. The ice spike disappeared, and he was now holding her chin with his index finger and thumb. Cameron licked his lips and exhaled, she could feel his icy cold breath. He moved closer, and her arm tensed, before he could react, she punched him in the gut.

He doubled over, letting out a cough, before he stood up straight, glaring her down. "You bitch!" he yelled out, before kicking her across the face. The blonde's facial expression still didn't change, she let out a low growl, which was definitely not normal, well for the team anyways. Cameron ran a hand through his hair and he looked toward the door, letting out a sigh and began to walk out, but before he did, he glared at Artemis.

"You'll get what you deserve."

* * *

They were all awake now, it was silent, the only noise being the rattling of their chains, occasional coughing, or Robin trying to look around the cell for a way out. The door was practically kicked down, as Bane walked in, looking around, he walked toward Zatanna "Maybe this time the boss'll let me finish you off." he said with a laugh, as he picked her up, and took off her chains. He brought her out of the cell, and looked at Robin, who was looking at him with a threatening look.

"You'll have your turn soon enough."

The door slammed behind him, everyone looking at said door, waiting for her to come back. Conner let out a yell and punched the wall next to him, only leaving a crack. Which made him even more mad. Kaldur was standing up, leaning against the wall, looking down. Clearly he thought of himself as a failure. This was his team, and they were defeated. M'gann was next to Conner, her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down, to tell him it was okay, but she wasn't believing that herself.

Wally was staring at Artemis, trying to, wanting to, tell her something, so that her eyes would bring back their spark, the spark he loved so much. He looked around the room, cringing as his eyes fell on the toilet, that was anything but private. It would e extremely awkward for whoever had to go.

Robins head shot up as he heard Zatanna's faint scream. Anger crossed his featured. He could've volunteered himself over her, be could've tried to attack Bane, which everyone there knew was a horrible idea. But to save her? He would do anything.

* * *

The magician let out another scream. She was under the influence of fear gas, by scarecrow himself. Tears were running down her face, as the villains around her all had smiles across their faces. "It'll wear off in a few minutes." Scarecrow stated, before he walked out, his work here was done. "Please!" she screamed out, tears were running down her face, she was panting heavily.

A man walked in, he was a lesser known mob boss, he had a wooden bat in his hands, as he waited for the gas to wear off. Once it finally did, she didn't even know what was going on anymore, since the first feeling she had afterwards was pain, right at her side. She was blinding rapidly, trying to clear the tears as her vision was blurry.

He grabbed her chin and smiled "Ain't you a beaut'?" he said, before letting out a laugh and quickly turning her face so it would hit the wall behind her. She let out a groan, and shut her eyes tightly her cheeks were still stained with tears, the fear gas illusion fresh in her mind, still frightened by the whole experience.

* * *

The door swung open roughly, and Zatanna was thrown against the stone cold floor. They didn't even bother to chain her back up, with her injuries, it should be hard to do anything threatening to them. Robin quickly went to her, he dropped to his knees and picked her up bridal style, laying her back on his thighs. She coughed, and some blood came out.

"What did they do to her?"

* * *

 **Hopefully you guys liked it! It was mainly based around Artemis and Zatanna this chapter, I know, but I want to kind of get it in all of their perspectives, but in third person? If that makes any sense?  
**

 **Please review! and/or follow or favorite! They all make my day and have me know that you guys want more!**


End file.
